


Right Track

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asking Out, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, High School, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is in Denial...at first, Smitten Richie Tozier, Track Star Eddie Kaspbrak, he just doesn't know he loves him...yet, richie attends every one of eddie's track sessions 'cause he loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Eddie joins the track team and Bill has some news to break to a very smitten Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Right Track

When Eddie joined the school’s track team sometime during high school, the Losers had promised, when they were able, to attend his training sessions to support him. Sometimes, it would be three or four of them, other times more, rarely less. But Richie was guaranteed to be front row every single time, a school book laying open and forgotten in his lap, choosing instead to gaze dreamily at Eddie practising his stretching. The boy was smitten and he seemed to be the only one who didn’t realise it. And it was starting to piss Bill off.

Even today, there he was, front row, gawping at Eddie in doe-eyed adoration, resting his chin in his hand; Bill didn’t have to look far to spot Eddie jogging on the spot, warming up. He sighed and slipped into the seat next to Richie.

“Hey, Rich.”

“Eddie’s so cute, isn’t he?” Richie said without missing a beat, hardly looking at Bill, “he’s so talented. He’ll go so fucking far!”

Bill heaved a sigh, rubbing his temple; why did he have to lose that coin toss? “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.”

“What? Eddie being cute,” Richie scoffed, aiming to slap Bill on the shoulder but, since he wasn’t paying attention, ended up getting his knee, “we’ll be here all day, Billy Boy,” Bill fell silent then and Richie finally tore his gaze away from Eddie, frowning at his friend, “what?”

“Well, we all know Eddie’s cute…” Bill started carefully, not wanting to offend either Eddie or fucking lover boy next to him. He rubbed the back of his neck, peering awkwardly at the jocks taking position, “I mean, you are the only one who brings it up all the time. You ever thought about, like, why?”

Richie furrowed his brow, staring at Bill as if he’d lost his mind, “because he’s stunning! Look at him,” he gestured once again at Eddie who was trying to tame his curls behind a headband and slipping on wristbands. Bill looked and saw his short friend get a few puffs on his inhaler before taking position. Richie, though, just melted, “his cute little running outfit and his tanned legs, he’s so fast and strong and kinda hot, right?” Bill didn’t even get a chance to answer as Richie was off again, barely taking a breath, “the way his hair sticks to his face when he’s finished. And when he stretches…”

“Richie, you’re in love with him.”

“What? No, I’m not!” Bill rolled his eyes, having expected this reaction; he understood, Derry wasn’t the most accepting place in the world but the Losers would always be supportive, even encouraging the boys’ romance. They were made for each other. Unless, Richie genuinely believed what he was saying. It seemed to be the case as he started babbling, explaining himself, “it’s called being a friend, Bill! I’m allowed to say my friend is beautiful and Eddie is…”

He quickly shut up, noticing Eddie running towards him enthusiastically. He stopped in front of where they were sitting and took the drink Richie offered him, completely oblivious to the awkward atmosphere between Richie and Bill. Eddie handed back the water bottle and wiped his mouth with his wristband covered arm, smiling proudly.

“How am I doing?”

“You’re doing great, Eds!” He high-fived his favourite track star, ignoring Bill’s exaggerated eye roll, “you ran circles around that asshole!”

“That asshole?” Eddie glanced over at his fellow athletes, raising an eyebrow, “you mean Ben?” When all Richie did was shrug, Eddie laughed and lightly pushed his shoulder, “shut up, Richie. Wait for me, yeah? We’ll grab lunch.”

“Okay.” Richie didn’t need to look to know Bill was glaring at him, a clear I Told You So look on his face. The trashmouth groaned and buried his face in his hands underneath his glasses; Bill had to really strain his ears to hear him, “so, um…you guys don’t get like a swirly tummy when you look at him and stuff?” Richie dropped his hands and Bill shook his head, waiting for his friend to continue. Richie looked down at his lap, wringing his hands, “and I’m guessing your, your mouth doesn’t go all dry either?” Again, Bill shook his head. When Richie next looked at him, he seemed somewhat hopeful, “but you get, like, sweaty palms and it feels like your heart might like explode, though?”

“Look, dude, it’s okay. Really it is. Eddie loves you, too.”

“Fuck,” Richie swallowed urgently, barely having the strength to raise his hand to wave back at Eddie, “fuck…what do I do?”

Bill shrugged, not wanting to beat around the bush; they’d all waited too long, “ask him out.”

Richie didn’t have much time to absorb Bill’s words as they noticed Eddie collecting his things and start to walk back towards them. Oh, he had all the symptoms now only now he could add weak knees to his list. Fuck, if he managed this, and Eddie miraculously agreed, he was going to be a mess on the actual date.

“Ready to go, Rich?”

Eddie was smiling at Richie sweetly, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder; this wasn’t really helping Richie’s situation. Bill gave him an encouraging elbow in the ribs before making himself scarce. Richie stood awkwardly, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

“Eddie, do…um, do you want to, err, gooutwimme?”

The shorter boy chuckled, nudging Richie playfully, “uh yeah, isn’t that what we’re doing dumbass?”

"No,” okay, it was now or never. The moment of truth. The beginning or the end of his fifteen years of life. Richie pushed his glasses up his nose, “like, on a date.”

Time seemed to stand still whilst Eddie blinked at him, open mouthed. After what felt like a lifetime to Richie, Eddie broke into a wide grin and leaned over, kissing Richie’s cheek softly.

"You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask me,” he smiled happily, taking Richie’s hand delicately in his. The taller boy, once he was sure he wasn’t going to pass out, grinned back and pulled Eddie in for a hug.

“Does this mean I’m dating a jock now?”

Eddie blushed, looking up at his best friend and, with any luck, new boyfriend, “yeah, I guess.”

"Cool.”


End file.
